ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dafydd Illian
Agent Dafydd Illian, usually referred to as Agent Dafydd (pronounced 'Davith', not 'Dafid'), was the first member of the Department of Geographical Aberrations. He was created by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Dafydd is a standard Noldorin elf. He is tall, lean, and has long, dark brown (bordering on black) hair and deep grey eyes. Somewhat curiously for fanfiction depictions of his people, his ears are not significantly pointed – they closer approximate the 'leaf shape' Tolkien described. This is believed to be because his purpose in the story was not to be known as an elf until he revealed himself. He made use of this fact to hide his identity from his partner for a long time. Following his final mission, Dafydd's right arm ends in a stump – his hand was burnt off. Sometimes he forgets this fact. Personality Dafydd can best be described as 'fey'. Derived from the mildest and most stable son of Fëanor, he is nevertheless erratic and prone to overreaction. He has been known to advocate firebombing entire Word Worlds to deal with Mary Sues, was expelled from the Department of Mary Sues for overusing fire, and is particularly susceptible to Sue-tainted artefacts. His favourite weapons prior to his departure from the PPC were the longbow – which he can no longer use – and a Sue artefact known as the Ring of Sairalindë. Agent History In the story from which he came, Dafydd was in fact an evil version of Maglor, the son of Fëanor. Due to a badly phrased sentence, he found himself stuck in a plothole while a nicer version of Maglor took his place in the story. He was rescued and recruited by Agents Mortic Wentway and Alex Orange. This took place in 1999 HST. DMS Following his recruitment, Dafydd was placed in the Department of Mary Sues, and partnered with Agent Jared Calinson. He was peripherally involved in the events of the Reorganisation, but otherwise his career was uneventful until 2004. At the beginning of this year he was overenthusiastic in his persecution of a Mary Sue, burning down a large portion of Rivendell. He was dismissed from the DMS. DOGA A chance encounter with the Sunflower Official's secretary of the time, the Bonsai Mallorn, led Agent Dafydd to establish the Department of Geographical Aberrations, in which he would be actively encouraged to do the very thing he had just been punished for. He undertook many missions during the next two years, but in May 2006 was killed when he used the Ring of Sairalindë against Slut!Celebrían but could not control it. Retirement Agent Constance Sims managed to return Dafydd to life, and the two agents successfully appealed to the Board of Department Heads for leave to retire from the PPC. With spectacular timing, they left mere days before the events of Crashing Down, and returned shortly after the crisis to hold their engagement party. Sometime prior to 2008 HST, he acquired a bronze fire-lizard, Ilwion. Dafydd and Constance have five children, most of whom will become involved with the PPC in some way. * Tanfin Illian (2007) * Jasmine Sims (2009) * Belladonna Vishort (2010) * Daphne Illian (2012) * Oleander Illian (2013) Timeline * May 1999 - Recruited to the PPC. Partnered with Jared Calinson in the DMS. * January 2004 - Moved from the DMS to the newly formed DOGA. Partnered with Selene Windflower. * March 2004 - First mission with Veminta Fincaran. Dafydd is semi-officially partnered with her for the next few months. * April 2004 - First PPC Badfic event. Dafydd is a common target. * June 2004 - First mission with Constance Sims. * March 2006 - Launch of the Multiverse Monitor. Dafydd appears in the cover story. * May 2006 - Death and resurrection. Retirement with Constance Sims. * July 2006 - Final visit to the PPC for an engagement/leaving party with Constance Sims. * August 2006 - Marriage to Constance Sims. Noteable Missions Dafydd has tackled two Legendary Badfics: "legolas by laura" and "Celebrian." He was not happy about either of them. Missions Reports Home: Huinesoron's Webplex, listed under "Tales from DOGA." Partnered with Selene Windflower * "Beginnings" * "More Than Ordinary" (Lord of the Rings) * "Eledhwen" (Lord of the Rings) * "Interlude 1," with Radix (DIA) and Bjam * "Daughter of Desire" (Lord of the Rings) Semi-officially partnered with Vemi Fincaran (DMS) * "The Child of Susan Sto Helit" (Discworld) * "Al and Death - The Continuing Adventures" (Discworld) * "Agent Dafydd + The Gurl", with Vemi and Penny. * "Pain and Regrets, Power and Battle" (Harry Potter) * "Al and Death - The Complete Adventures" (Discworld) * "Two Worlds United" (Labyrinth), Dafydd with Agent Constance Sims (DMS) Partnered with Selene Windflower again * "Echoes of the Narbeleth" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Blood of Those Betrayed" (Lord of the Rings), Dafydd with Agent Constance (DMS) * "Not So Simple" (Discworld), Dafydd with Agent Vemi (DMS) * "Woodsprite of the North" (Lord of the Rings), featuring Takua (DOGA) and everyone else * "Interlude 2," with Constance and Steve Dimond * "Brown DragonRider of Pern" (Pern), Dafydd with Agent Alec Troven (DI) and Intern Neshomeh, with an appearance by Constance * "legolas, by Laura" (Lord of the Rings) * "Tabloid," in which Constance and Dafydd are hounded by the Multiverse Monitor * "Celebrian - The Mission" (Lord of the Rings), Dafydd with Agent Constance (DMS) * "After Midnight," with Constance Other Appearances * "Dafydd's Backstory" * "Puritans and Radicals," an essay by Terri Ryan about Dafydd * Dafydd appears in two of Huinesoron's histories: The Reorganisation and [https://twistedskein.webs.com/EndTitle.htm The End of the Beginning] * Dafydd also makes an (uncanonical) appearance in "Myths of the PPC." * Dafydd makes an AU appearance in the Arthurverse story "Shades of Black and Red." * Dafydd makes AU appearances in Generic Surface. Category:PPC Agents Category:Retired Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations Category:Deceased Agents Category:Illian Family Category:Badfic Characters Category:Previously Featured Agents Category:Badfic Clones of Canon Characters in HQ